How We Live our Lives
by norgongpub
Summary: Arizona's life post storm, as she figures out how to live, especially when her heart pulls her in one direction but her body pulls her in another. Mainly a Arizona/Lauren Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obvious characters are so not mine. Just having a little fun

Arizona leaned against the wall outside of customs glancing through the glass. Her stomach was in butterflies, it had been for the last week, ever since the phone call.

_Arizona paced back and forth on the deck of her apartment over looking the African desert. She had come here for a reason, she wanted to get back to you she was before the accident. The person she was here, the person who changed lives, was who she was when she moved to Seattle, was who she was when she first met and fell in love with Callie. This was the person she wanted to be again. She looked down at her phone, the number already keyed in, as it had been for the last month, her thumb hovering over the call button. There was a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, one that had been there for the past month, one that brought so many emotions with it, one that she fought daily and gave into at night, with broken memories. Giving in she swiped the call button taking a deep breathe as she moved the phone up to her ear._

_"Hello," a sleepy voice finally answered after about half-a-dozen rings._

_"It's Arizona, I'm sorry I woke you." Arizona bit her nail as she sat down on the lounge chair._

_"Don't worry, where are you, I heard you left Seattle."_

_"I'm in Africa, at my clinic, that's why I called, I want to offer you a job."_

_"Is that all," the sleepy voice said with hope laced in the words._

_"For right now. I'm hiring, and I remember you said once you thought it would be interesting."_

_"When do you need to know."_

_"I'll be in Germany next week doing final interviews and orientation."_

_"Send me the details and I'll let you know."_

_"Good, good, well I have to go, these overseas calls are killer." Arizona got up and began to pace again, worrying about how the call would continue if she stayed on the line._

_"Arizona, I'll be there, no matter what."_

_"I have to go, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Arizona threw her phone on the bed and collapsed on it, rolling over a looking at her wedding ring which she wore, sighing and picking up her Ipad and opening up Facetime for her nightly ritual of speaking with her wife and daughter._

Arizona crewed on her lip, looking her watch again, any time now. Her phone buzzed.

_You're so sexy when you do that. L._

Looking up she saw Lauren walking through the glass partition, eyes fixed. Arizona shoved her phone into her pocket, all butterflies disappearing the moment she saw Lauren smile, any doubt over the course her life was about to take.

Pushing off the wall, she made her way over as Lauren made her way through the crowd. Finally close enough Lauren abandoned her cart and stepped aside, holding out her arms. Arizona knew she was allowing her to take charge on how this reunion would be. Arizona grabbed Lauren's shirt with one hand pulling her close while the other flew to her now slightly longer hair pulling her lips to her own. Instantly Arizona felt Lauren return the embrace, tangling her own fingers in Arizona's long locks, and pulling their bodies close at the hips. After an intense minute the two mutually pulled away, aware of their surroundings despite being so wrapped in each other. Resting foreheads together their finally eyes opened,

"Hi," Arizona whispered, moving her hand from Laurens hair down to her cheek.

"Hi," Lauren said as she pulled Arizona into another searing kiss. "God I've missed these lips," pulling back, resting forehead to forehead.

"Let's get to the hotel," Arizona said finally detaching herself from Lauren's body and going over to her cart and started to push it towards the exit. "How was your flight?"

"Long, I don't know if it was the flight itself or the anticipation for the end, that made it so long." Lauren rested a hand on Arizona's back, rubbing small circles.

Stopping in the taxi line, Arizona turned around grabbing at the fringe of Lauren's shirt again, looking down at the ground.

"Tell me about, the last week has been killer for me," Arizona paused.

"Hey look at me," Lauren moved to hand to tilt Arizona's face up, "it's me, you're in charge here, and even after that wonderful welcome inside,"

"It been killer, because I couldn't wait to be able to do this," leaning in giving Lauren a quick kiss, "but I was so nervous that outside Seattle the fire would be gone."

"And?" Lauren's eyes burned into Arizona's as her hand drifted back to her hair.

"A raging inferno." Arizona let Lauren pull her back to her taking her mouth quickly.

"Next," a man shouted at them. Breathlessly they pulled away from each other to see that their taxi had arrived. Arizona leaned in the window giving the address to the driver while Lauren grabbed her carry on and coat. She could resist the sight of Arizona's ass so smack it lightly on her way around to the other side of the taxi.

The trip to the hotel wasn't overly long and the two women sat, in their own world, Lauren sharing stories from her latest amazing surgeries, while playing with Arizona hair. Just as the taxi was slowing down, Arizona looked down at their combined hands.

"Stop thinking and just tell me."

Arizona looked up with a smile and a slight laugh, giving Lauren a quick kiss.

"I got you your own room, because I really didn't know, I mean, I didn't want to assume,"

"How about we put my bags in my room, not like I will need many once I get to yours," both laughed and shared another kiss, "plus, it we can always test the bed in both."

Arizona shook her head and pulled some money from her wallet to pay the driver as they pulled up to the hotel.

"What room babe," Lauren called over as Arizona tried to pull the right bills. "You're 710." Lauren call a bell hop over pointed to her bags and handed him some cash as Arizona made her way over. "Ready, they're going to take my stuff up to mine and leave it,"

"Ready." Arizona grabbed Lauren's hand, picking up her carry-on, and lead them towards the elevator bank as quickly as she could. Pressing the call button they waited, Lauren wrapping herself around Arizona from behind, nuzzling her neck, placing soft kisses followed by bites, which she soothed with her tongue. One hand went to Arizona shirt, undoing the lowest button moving her hand inside to caress her stomach, every now and then running on the inside edge on Arizona's pants.

"So sexy," Lauren whispered in her ear, glancing down at Arizona's lip, which she was once again biting. "But it is even sexier when you let the moan escape." Arizona was somewhat saved by the arriving elevator, as the two fell into, alone, quickly pressing the button to the 10th floor and stepping to the back of the elevator giving Lauren the sexiest look she had ever seen. Lauren stepped forward, about to devour Arizona, when they heard the door begin to open again, as four more people poured on, selecting four different floors, three through the trip to their own floor. Lauren slipped behind Arizona, pulling her close. Arizona adjusted the way Lauren's coat hung on her arm, moving it so it would cover her front, then moved Lauren's hand back to the waistband of her pants. Lauren raised her eyebrow at Arizona, who once again was biting her lower lip, and gave a slight nod.

At the fifth floor (the first stop) Lauren had yet to venture her hand past the waist band, instead slowly running her finger deadly slow against Arizona taught stomach. By the seventh (stop two) Lauren's hand was inside Arizona's pants, button popped, fingers running along the top of her panties. Lauren looked at Arizona who's eyes were closed, and who had, to her a noticeable change in breathing.

By the eighth, the hand was moving up and down along the length of Arizona's crotch. Left in the box where Arizona and Lauren and a man, reading a book in his own corner, and the slow trip to the tenth floor began. Slowly Lauren's hand slipped inside the panties, but didn't move once there. Slowly Lauren began to nudge Arizona forward in the car, till they were standing in front of the doors, Lauren still keeping her hand still. Lauren noticed a spot of blood beside Arizona's mouth. Glancing back to see if the man was still engrossed in his book, she titled her head forward licking the blood away, as the elevator dinged at the arrival at their floor, and sending Arizona over the edge, drenching Laurens hand. Lauren quickly moved them out of the elevator and glanced around the hall, making sure they where alone, and leaned against wall, allowing Arizona to collapse in against her.

"It's ok baby, let go," Lauren whispered as she steadied herself, knowing she might have to take all of Arizona's weight given her leg.

"Ooooh gooooooooodddddddddd," Arizona moaned out, loud, letting her head drop and leaning over, which caused Lauren's hand to shift, fingers now touching her apex, causing another wave, "Laaaaauurennnnn," she moaned out again.

"I've got you babe," Lauren said kissing the back of Arizona head as she raised them up, and leaned against the wall. Arizona threw her head back onto Laurens shoulder rolling into her neck. She started to move her hand out, but Arizona stilled her movement as she shook her head.

"1052," Arizona whispered into Lauren's neck. Lauren turned her head slightly, giving Arizona a kiss before they began the awkward walk down the hall. Pausing outside the door, Arizona quickly removed herself from Lauren and turned against the door, lifting Lauren's hand and sucking it into her mouth, "back pocket," grinning as Lauren copped a feel while pulling out the room key. Arizona released Lauren's fingers and hungrily went for her mouth as they fell into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who had checked this one out and thanks for the reviews.

Arizona and Lauren spend the night having sex and talking about they want out each other in this new journey they are taking.

Again, only burrowing the characters.

Arizona slowly opened her eyes, smiling as a warm sensation ran over her body quickly replacing the slight chill that woke her. See glanced down to the weight on her stomach. Lauren was lying across the bed, the sheet nowhere to be seen, her head resting on Arizona's stomach, head turn up towards Arizona's face, her leg hanging over the edge. Arizona meanwhile had on hand tangled in Laurens hair, the other cupping one of Laurens breast, while she laid the length of the bed. Arizona then moved her eyes to around the room. The journey from the door to the bed had been one of the most sex filled walks of her life, and the room showed. Clothes pilled by the door, the desk swept clear, chairs tipped over, her leg sticking out from under the curtain.

_Arizona pushed Lauren against the inside wall ripping open her shirt and quickly moving her hands down to her pants, opening them quickly, allowing them to drop to the floor. As she ran her hand back up Lauren's body to her breast which she roughly squeezed, Lauren turned their bodies, pushing Arizona against the wall. As quickly as Arizona had done, Lauren had ripped opened Arizona shirt and moved down her body, pulling down her pants, helping Arizona out of them before moving back up, never letting her hand leave her lovers body. Once again at eye level, four hands caressing bodies, then, without words the two stopped and leaned in touching foreheads as the simultaneously each moved one hand to the others head while the other went south slowly making a blazing trail before slipping between pantie and skin. Both gasped as they entered each other slowly, and rhythmically began to move their hands slowly in unison, never breaking eye contact, breathing as one, savoring the moment of the first time coming together. Not a word spoken as the grips on heads increased along with strangled gasps before the two finally exploded in a guttural moan. A smile began to form on both as they came down and as Lauren leaned her lips in to capture Arizona's. Both pulled back as they removed their hands from each other, giving each other a taste of themselves before sucking on their hands themselves. While still enjoying the taste of Lauren, Arizona began to walk them down the hall before they collided with a desk. Lauren used her free hand to sweep it clean, sending the chair, lamp and phone to the floor with a crash before hopping up and pulling Arizona down with her._

A rubbing on her hand covering Lauren's breast pulled Arizona's focus back to bed.

"I hope that smile has something to do with me." Lauren said with sleepy eyes, as she pulled Arizona's hand to her mouth, giving it a kiss the sucking on a finger before returning the hand to her breast.

"You know it, I never thought I could be that again."

"Believe me, it's my pleasure," Lauren rolled her head to the side giving a quick kiss to Arizona's stomach, "always my pleasure, especially when you do that thing with your tongue," nipping a few more times at Arizona.

"And what thing would that be?" Arizona asked pulling gently at Lauren hair,

"I do," turning her body and beginning to move her way up Arizona's body, stopping to a moment to play homage to her breast, nipping at them, before looking up. "I do believe it was something you demonstrated over there," sucking on tops on Arizona's breast before glancing at the over-turned love seat, "around round five or six."

"Oh that tongue thing." Lauren rose above Arizona's face then bent down giving her a quick kiss. "Hi." Arizona pulled Lauren in for another kiss, pushing her tongue in quickly, deepening the kiss as she ran her hands down Lauren's back till finding her ass, grabbing it and pulling their cores together.

"Hi. God I never want to get out of this bed," Lauren said pulling back slightly as she wrapped her arms around Arizona so she could burry them in her hair. Just then both of their stomach made a small noise causing both to burst out laughing. "But it sounds like we might need to eat something more that each other."

"Pity, you taste good enough to live off of," Arizona rolled her head to the side, "where did the clock go?"

Lauren turn her face in the same direction, before looking back, answering at the same time.

"Round eight."

Lauren gave Arizona a quick kiss before sliding off her body and making her way across the bed, where she bent over to grab the clock, "It's 8:30, what time did we get here."

"I don't know, around 3 I think." Arizona turned on her side.

Lauren turned around, "Any requests for dinner." Arizona shook her head, smile adorning her face, as she watched Lauren make stretch as she stepped off the bed.

"You need anything."

"Nope, you eventually, I am getting cold."

"Really, because from here you look smoking hot." Lauren tossed her a wink before bending over to pick up the phone and menu that had been swept onto the floor, smiling when she heard a groan escape Arizona's lips. "When do we have to leave the room next."

"I have meetings tomorrow morning at 10, you have to meet with us for lunch, then we have a dinner with the new staff tomorrow night."

"Alright, better get us something that can keep us going, we can't waste our catch-up time sleeping."

Lauren dialed in the number and quickly ordered the chicken special, a bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne, before doing a quick clean of the room and grabbing the bath robes. "They said about forty-five minutes," Lauren said climbing back onto bed and sliding up to Arizona,

"I would suggest a quickie, but once we start again," running her fingers through Laurens hair,

"We might not stop, how about we talk, tell me about what's been going on," Lauren ran her hands down Arizona's body pulling her leg over her hip.

"I had to leave, I couldn't stay knowing how I had hurt Callie, I love her. I don't regret what we did," Arizona gave her a reassuring kiss, "I never could, but just, Callie thought everything was good between us, I let her think we were ok."

"Have you two talked since."

"Every other night, mostly so I can talk with Sof, but we talk, she wants me to get better."

"How are you doing with that."

"Africa has helped, I can be who I need to be, want to be, not who others need me to be. Lauren, I need to know, before I introduce you to the committee tomorrow, I…."

"Arizona, babe, I will be whoever you need me to be. I have followed this project since you started it, I think what you are doing is amazing and I always wanted to be a part of it, I even considered applying before. As for us, I came here with my eyes open and I meant it, I will be whoever you need me to be. I will be your escape, or whatever, I will take whatever you are willing to give."

"Even if, if Callie says I can come home."

"You will go, because you love her."

"She may have my heart, but you own my body," Arizona leaned in, kissing Lauren with all the passion she could muster before pulling back, "Thank you, for everything, for coming here, and for not giving up in Seattle. It's like for the past year I have been lost, trying to find my way out of those woods. I always hoped that it would be Callie that would find me, I never imagined it would be someone I knew for two days, you made me whole again Lauren." Arizona leaned forward kissing her, rolling them over so she was on top. "Sorry for making this so deep."

"We needed to put our cards in the table if this is going to work, and I want this to work. But enough deep, tell me about something that makes you smile."

"You make me smile, you being here, God it's a dream come true," Arizona gave her one last kiss before rolling back onto the bed.

"So you dreamt about me, were they dirty dreams?" Lauren ran a hand around Arizona's ass.

"Maybe," Arizona leant forward kissing the swell of Lauren's breast.

"Tell me and maybe after dinner we can make your dreams come true," Lauren bent her biting down on Arizona's shoulder.

"Well we have already started on that don't you worry babe, but unfortunately my desk isn't here for the most intense one," taking one of Lauren's breast into her mouth, nipping at it.

"Is that why we enjoyed that rather colourful display on the desk over there."

"God, no, that was purely payback for the elevator. No, the desk one we will get to work on once we get to Africa."

Both began to move back and forth, creating friction between their bodies, "I thought we agreed on no quickie."

"Apparently, we need to practice restraint," Arizona said as she slipped a hand between their bodies, "how long do we have?"

"Fuck, fifteen, twenty tops," Lauren moaned taking a hard bite was Arizona slid her fingers in.

"More than enough, we have to practice quick fucks anyways, once we start work, sometimes all we have is ten minutes."

"Dam work, well there will always be the nights."

A knock on the door brought the two out of their post sex haze as they rocked together while nipping at each other's lips,

"We have to work on our timing baby," Arizona said with a quick kiss as she rolled off Lauren.

"Our timing was perfect," Lauren mentioned as she pulled on her rope as she threw the other at Arizona who slipped it around her body, not bothering to tie it, "they're early." Arizona smiled to her self as she looked down at her body, noticing all the bite marks that adorned her, knowing their was a matching pair on Lauren's body. "Do you want your crutches or your leg babe," Lauren asked from the couch, pulling Arizona attention from the teeth mark over her heart.

"Just my crutches," Arizona answered moving herself across the bed, robe falling open as she stood up and made her way over to the couch. "This looks amazing, I really am starving for some food."

"Me too," Lauren poured them each a glass of wine holding it up, "to us, and this crazy journey of life we find ourselves on."

"To us," Arizona answered leaning in for a kiss before sipping her wine.

"Your staring," Arizona mentioned looking up from her plate as she was about to dig in.

"Can you blame me, your breast look much more appetizing than this, aren't you cold."

Arizona smiled shyly, "nope."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "I can see your nipples Arizona."

"Fine, I am cold, but for the first time in a year I am not disgusted with my body and I really don't want to cover it up. When I do, I feel like I am hiding and I am not hiding from you."

"Well at least you have a reason, and I wasn't complaining, I would keep you naked 24/7 if I could, I just don't want you to catch a cold, it would really put a damper on all the sex we will be having."

"Especially for you if I could breathe through my nose."

"I know, so to distract me from your gorgeous naked body that I want to ravage, tell me about my new job, and what to expect."

The two spent the next two hours eating their food and teasing each other as Arizona filled Lauren in on the clinic. The past year had not gone well, Arizona had not been doing the oversight needed and the reputation of the clinic had taken a nose drive in the states. This was the main reason for her hiring spree. The reason for Lauren was that once she was back in the states, whether it be for Callie or just so she be a mother to Sof and work, she needed someone she could trust to be in charge. She had also worked out a new schedule for her trips, she would be spending four month in Seattle and two month in Africa, then back to Seattle for four. Of course, depending on who things went, if she needed more time with Lauren, or if things in Seattle where getting too much for her again, the timing could change. There was a brief mention on their living arrangements. Living together straight out would not work, given everyone knew of Arizona marriage and the local resistance to their lifestyle, thou Arizona had figured that Lauren could officially live in the quest house to her place, where Callie would have officially lived three years ago, but would spend a majority of her time in Arizona's bed in the main house. This also gave them space they may need should they need it. As they finished off the wine, they made their way back to bed, with the champagne, which they began to drink off each other for the night till they fell into a comfy sleep, Arizona lying on top of Lauren, who held her tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay to those of you still following, but I thought I would get this up before I head off. I know where I want to story to go it is just a matter of getting it there. Remember this is a journey.

Lauren rolled over reaching for Arizona when the weight that had been resting on top of her was no longer there. Hearing voices she opened her eyes and looked over at Arizona who sat on the loveseat, wearing Lauren's t-shirt, she had wondered where that had gone.

_Lauren walked out of the hospital surveying the damage as she walked towards her rental car and smiled sadly as she saw Arizona sitting on a bench, soaked, looking over at some apartment buildings. Lauren walked over and sat beside her not saying anything and she looked in the same direction._

_"She said I shouldn't bother coming home till I figured put what I wanted."_

_"What do you want."_

_"My life back, my life before the crash."_

_"My um flight had been cancelled, come back to the hotel with me."_

_"Lauren, I can't get involved with you right now, everything is just so messed up."_

_"I have a suite, you can dry off, we can have something to eat and you can some sleep."_

_"Thank you."_

_Lauren got up and held out her hand and lead Arizona to her car. _

_They were silent the short drive to the hotel, and the ride up to the room._

_"I'll just order some food, you have a shower warm up and then we can eat, talk, what ever."_

_"Thanks, I'll probably just have a tub, a bit easier you know," looking down at her leg._

_"Sure, I'll leave some clothes out for you."_

Arizona was gone by the time Lauren woke up the next morning, a note saying that she had to go and would call when things cleared up. Nothing had happened that day, they had quietly eaten and watched T.V. till Arizona fell asleep and Lauren went off to her room to sleep, not wanting to confuse Arizona sleeping with her on the couch.

Lauren could tell from the conversation that Arizona was probably talking to Sofia and Callie as she held her iPad, facing away from the bed, smiling. Lauren looked over a the clock and figured that given the time difference if was probably close to bedtime for Sofia, and also figured this was close to the same time that she had called her last week. Lauren stretched and propped herself up on her elbow, watching Arizona's face as she talked to her daughter. She had meant it when she said she would be whatever Arizona wanted or needed her to be, but she hadn't really thought about this part, listening naked from bed while Arizona talked to her family, a family she clearly loved more than anything. She shook her head. She knew Arizona was married when she started to flirt with her, and was really only looking for a quick fuck at the latest hospital she would be visiting, but she never imagined what was in store for her. Sitting up, she grabbed her discarded robe and headed for the balcony with the champagne.

She looked out over the city as she heard laughter within the room. She thought about the past month, the changes she had made in her life. When she learned that Arizona had left Seattle she secretly hoped that she might pop up in Lauren's life, if only for a week or two torrid affair as she figured out her life, but when she hadn't, Lauren continued on with hers, sleeping with countless women, all of them looking like the blonde in the other room, but none of them the same. Then the call came. Lauren had been following Arizona's clinic and had heard that they where hiring, she even considered hiring, but maybe Arizona didn't want her around, maybe she didn't need the reminder of how she messed up her life. And like she said, she would call. And call she did, offering an amazing job, and from what Lauren knew from what was and wasn't said, herself. So she dropped everything, doing what Arizona suggested, keeping her position at her current hospital, gave up her condo and bought a one-way ticket to Germany to start a new life. She didn't know what she would be getting into with Arizona, a fling, an affair, but really, it didn't matter, Arizona had captured her heart in two days, and she was willing to give whatever she needed.

Arms slipped around her waist and a kiss graced the back of her neck.

"I never wanted kids, I wanted this, being able to spend an entire evening naked in bed, fly off to Africa and help people, but I can't imagine my live without her."

"I would never ask you to give her up." Lauren turned and engulfed Arizona with her arms pulling her close.

"And I would be gone so quickly if you did, it's just sort of my way of explaining, why I am not in bed naked right now."

"You never have to apologize for something that makes you laugh and smile like that."

"Thanks, and I promise to be a better at separating my lives now, it's not fair to you, and I need you know that when I am with you, I will be with you 100%." Arizona reached behind her, unclasping her necklace and then slid her ring on, slipping them into Lauren's robe. "100% Lauren, just you and me, my life in Seattle does not exist here."

Lauren smiled as she leaned in giving Arizona a deep kiss.

"Babe, I get and accept that you have a family and I am willing to share as long as I get you, but maybe next time, don't talk to them when I am lying naked in bed with nothing covering me."

"No problem, let have that champagne and get back to the naked part shall we."

"Absolutely, but maybe naked first," Lauren said ditching her robe and walking into the room and flopping on the bed, waiting for Arizona to join her.

Lauren walked into the restaurant of hotel and walked over to the bar. She was about ten minutes early for her lunch with Arizona and the board of the clinic, and figured a quick drink would do. The two had slept right till nine when they finally got out of bed and made their way to the shower where they enjoyed a very lovely shower, only emerging when they the shower started to run cold. Breakfast was coffee and eggs before Arizona headed off to her morning of meeting, but not before a long good-bye kiss against the wall where they first came together last night. Lauren spruced herself up, then headed down to her room to gather some of her things for the meeting before headed out to a bit and do a little shopping.

"Hey sexy." A voice whispered in her ear as arms slipped around her.

"Back at you," Lauren said as she turned around, "where is the board."

"They're coming, thought I would come down and get our table, maybe a booth where we can sit in the corner,"

"Why so I can do you under the table, you always this horny in public."

"Only with you babe," Arizona leaned in giving Lauren a big kiss before pulling back and grabbing her hand leading them off to a corner of the bar, slipping into a booth. "You have a good morning."

"Yep, found this lingerie shop down the block, you should come back with me this afternoon, get something naughty."

"I like naughty, but alas, I have meetings all afternoon, but you could always surprise me."

"How naughty," Lauren leaned in running her tongue around Arizona's ear.

"Very naughty," Arizona turned capturing Lauren's lips in a quick kiss. "They're here," she said, looking past Lauren. "Kevin, Jean this is Lauren Boswell, our new chief of staff."

"Lauren nice to meet, Arizona can't stop raving about you," Kevin said holding out his hand.

"I should hope so."


End file.
